Puzzle
by HoodedIronLady
Summary: "BREAKING NEWS" 'Former Senior Inspector of CID, Abhijeet Srivastav ko adaalat ne umarr qaid ki saza sunaayi hai..' 'sunne mein aaya hai k unn k apne dost Senior Inspector Daya ne unn k khilaaf gawahi di hai..' My first pure DUO story.. Read n Review.. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone..! I know k mjhe apni doosri stories finish krni chahiyein thein yeh waali start krne se pehle.. but mein kea krun? yeh idea bht dnon se mere dmaagh mein ghoom rhaa tha.. aur mjhe likhnaa hi para.. ;)

About this story.. this is a purely Duo story.. no couples..! coz this is for dreamfanatic..! she wanted a pure Duo story from my side.. ;) i hope i dont disappoint u yaar.. :) yeh chap zyaada axha nhn hai.. but i m trying to improve.. :)

Ignore the mistakes everyone n enjoy..!

Now, on with the story... Please Review.. whether positive or negative... ;)

 **PUZZLE**

 **Chapter 1**

"BREAKING NEWS"

'Former Senior Inspector of CID, Abhijeet Srivastav ko adaalat ne umarr qaid ki saza sunaayi hai..'

'sunne mein aaya hai k unn k apne dost Senior Inspector Daya ne unn k khilaaf gawahi di hai..'

'CID Mumbai ki history mein pehli baar ksi officer ko adaalat ne saza sunaayi hai..'

'CID Mumbai ki taraf se abb tkk iss khabar pe koi remarks nhn aaey hain..'

 **O-O-O-O**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **2 Weeks Ago...**

'yaar Daya ptaa nhn kon hai jo do din se blank calls krr rha hai..' Abhijeet said irritatingly while sitting in the Quallis.. they were going back home from bureau in the evening.. Luckily for them, no case was reported..

Daya laughed and started the Quallis and said naughtily.. 'krr rha hai yaa krr rhi hai?'

'kea mtlbb?' Abhijeet looked at Daya with questioning eyes..

'mtlbb yeh Boss k ho sktaa hai k yeh tmhaari koi fan ho.. jo sirf apne hero ki aawaaz sunne k liye phone krti ho..' saying this Daya winked..

'kea bkwaas hai Daya.. aisa kuch nhn hai.. kbhi tou apnaa dmaagh istemaal krr lea kro..' Abhijeet made a face..

'waah Boss.. yaani tum maan gaye k mere paas dmaagh hai..'

'haan hai tou.. lekn tu istemaal nhn krtaa..' Abhijeet said teasingly..

'dekho Boss tum mere dmaagh ki insult nhn krr skte.. aur waise bhi mein apnaa dmaagh bht use krtaa hun..'

'krne ko tou mein kuch bhi krr sktaa hun Daya..' Abhijeet winked.. 'aur yeh btaao k kbb use kea tum ne apnaa dmaagh?'

'hrr waqt hi krtaa hun mein..'

'axhaa tou iss waqt bhi use krr k btaa dein k mein uss goonge caller kaa kea krun?' Abhijeet asked sarcastically..

'bht aasaan hai Boss.. mobile company mein phone krr k poochh lo kss kaa number hai.. phrr uss k ghrr chal k poochh lein gein..'

Abhijeet looked at Daya wide eyed.. Daya saw this n asked.. 'kea hua Abhi? kuch ghalat keh dea kea mein ne?'

'nhn Daya.. mein tou yeh soch rha hun k yeh solution mere dmaagh mein kyun nhn aaya?' he said still a bit shocked at his naivety..

'kyun k tmhaare paas dmaagh nhn hai.. jss se tum soch skte..' Daya said in a teasing tone n winked..

'jee nhn abb aisi baat..' Abhijeet's sentence was cut in between when his mobile rang.. he looked at the caller ID and groaned..

'kea hua? wohi goonga caller?' Daya asked..

'haan yaar..' saying this Abhijeet cut the call..

'arey call ki kyun kaati?'

'tou kea uss goonge ki baat sunnta?' Abhijeet said in a fed up tone..

Daya laughed but said nothing..

They sat for a few moments in comfortable silence until Daya stopped the Quallis in front of Abhijeet's house.. Abhijeet looked towards Daya with questioning eyes.. Daya smiled lightly n said.. 'nhn yaar.. aaj nhn aa sktaa.. phrr kbhi..'

'theek hai.. jaise teri mrzi.. lekn dinner krr k sonaa..' Abhijeet said in an ordering tone..

'okay Boss.. tum bhi yaad se dinner krr lena..'

'theek hai..' saying this Abhijeet opened the door n got out.. 'Bye..'

He reached the door of his house n was about to take the keys out from his pocket when he heard a gunshot and a moment later he felt pain n couldnt stop the scream that left his mouth.. he clutched his hand tightly to stop the flowing blood.. he heard running footsteps coming towards him.. he looked n saw Daya coming towards him with a very disturbed n worried look on his face..

'Abhi..! kahan lagi? dkhaao mjhe..!'

'Daya mein theek hun.. aah..! bss zara si lagi hai..'

'bkwaas nhn kro Abhi.. chalo hospital chalte hain..'

'lekn Daya..'

'mjhe kuch nhn sunna Abhi..' Daya said in a calm but threatening tone.. Abhijeet knew that tone really well.. so he did as he was told..

 **O-O-O-O**

'Boss.. aap ka nishana kaise chook gaya?' he asked in astonishment..

'nishana nhn chooka bewakoof.. jaan boojh k abhi sirf haath pe goli maari hai..'

'lekn kyun Boss?' the person was confused..

'woh iss liye kyun k uss ko itni aasaan mout nhn dungaa.. tadpa tadpa k maarunga uss ko.. tadpa tadpa k..' Boss laughed maniacally..

At that moment, another person entered the room..

'Boss.. kal k liye sbb kuch ready ho gaya hai..'

'Gud.. very gud.. abb mjhe mera bdlaa lene se koi nhn rok sktaa..' saying this he took out mobile from his pocket n redialed the last dialed number with an evil grin on his face..

 **O-O-O-O**

They reached the hospital in silence which was very unusual for them.. They made their way to the Emergency Room where luckily there was no other patient n the doctor on duty was Arjun..

'Gud Evening Gentlemen.. aaj kss ko kea hua hai?' Dr. Arjun said with a teasing smile..

'Arjun.. Abhi k haath pe goli lagi hai..' Daya said quickly..

'Ok.. ok.. betho tum donon..' saying this he wore gloves and took out the necessary tools required.. Suddenly a mobile phone rang.. Daya took out his mobile phone n looked at the caller ID.. then informed the others who were looking at him.. 'mein abhi aaya..' n went outside..

Abhijeet was still looking at the door from where Daya has just gone.. he was so lost in his thoughts that he didnt knew when Arjun took out the bullet from his hand.. Sudden pain that shot through his hand made him come out of his thoughts..

'Shukrr hai goli ne ksi bone ko damage nhn kea.. bss abb kuch din k liye tum yeh haath km use krnaa.. waise koi shootout tha kea?' Arjun asked while bandaging his wound..

Abhijeet turned to him n said.. 'tmhein kea lgtaa hai? shootout hota tou poori team yahan hoti naa..'

'haan yeh tou hai.. phrr?'

'Bureau se wapisi pe ghar kaa drwaza khol rha tha.. tbb goli lagi..'

'axhaa.. waise ghabrane ki koi baat nhn hai..' Arjun said while sitting on his chair n taking out a pen from the holder.. 'bss kuch dawaiyan likh rhaa hun.. antibiotic aur painkillers.. time pe le lena..'

Abhijeet made a face.. 'dawa leni zroori hai kea?'

'haan zroori hai..' Arjun said sternly.. then his voice turned naughty.. 'khud lelo ge yaa Daya ko bolun?'

'haan .. uss ko hi boldo.. mein khud se tou lunga nhn..' Abhijeet said in a stubborn but naughty tone..

Arjun laughed.. 'haan.. uss ko hi bolungaa.. wohi tmhein seedha rkhtaa hai.. waise woh iss waqt reh kahan gaya? kahein aoni ksi girl friend se tou baat nhn krr rha...' he winked..

'ptaa nhn.. mein dkhtaa hun kahan hai woh..' Abhijeet said n went outside the room before Arjun had a chance to say anything..

'theek hai.. mein smjh gaya.. tmhaara kaam ho jaey gaa..' he heard Daya saying in a fierce tone to someone at the other side of his phone.. Abhijeet put his hand on Daya's shoulder n Daya quickly cut the call..

'kea hua Daya? kon tha phone pe? aur tum itne pareshan kyun lgg rhey ho?' Abhijeet asked in a tensed tone after seeing Daya's face.. he looked very pale..

'mein theek hun Abhi.. lekn tum yahan kea krr rhey ho? bandage ho gayi tmhaare haath ki?'

'haan lekn meri chhoro yeh btaao k..' Abhijeet was about to say something when Daya abruptly cut him...

'chalo theek hai.. mein Arjun se prescription le k aata hun.. phrr dawaen le k ghrr chalein gein..' Daya said quickly n went inside.. he came out a little while later with the prescription in his hand..

'Abhi tum gari mein jaa k betho.. mein dawaiyan le k aaya..' Daya said n went towards the medical store without waiting for his reply..

'yeh Daya ko ho kea gaya hai? aisa ajeeb saa behave kyun krr rha hai? ptaa nhn kss ki call thi jo itnaa pareshan ho gaya hai.. aaey gaa tou baat krungaa..'

Abhijeet sat in the Quallis thinking when Daya arrived with the medicines in a paper bag..

'aaj mein tmhaare ghrr hi rhungaa Abhijeet..' saying this Daya sat in the Quallis and they started their journey to Abhijeet's house..

'lekn Daya itnaa bhi zakhmi nhn hua mein jo tjhe ruknaa pare..'

'Abhijeet mein ne keh dea k jbb tkk tmhaara yeh zakhm theek nhn ho jaata mein tmhaare ghrr hi rhungaa..'

Abhijeet wanted to say something but Daya quickly said.. 'nhn Abhi.. tm kuch nhn bologe..'

Abhijeet sighed helplessly.. 'theek hai Daya..' he then suddenly remembered something.. 'waise Daya.. hsopital mein call kss ki aayi thi? tum bht pareshaan lgg rhey thay uss call k baad..'

Daya's face paled a bit but he quickly got hold of himself n said.. 'kuch khaas nhn tha Abhi.. bss ekk khabri ki call thi..'

Abhijeet just nodded his head.. feeling tired.. when suddenly his phone rang.. Abhijeet looked at the caller ID n made an irritated face..

'yaar phrr wohi wrong number.. bss ptaa chal jaey k yeh kon hai.. chhorungaa nhn uss ko..'

'kea kroge tum uss bechaare kaa?' Daya asked teasing tone..

'krnaa krana kea hai.. jaan se hi maar dungaa..' Abhijeet said in anger..

'lekn yaar bss call krne ki itni bari saza.. yeh tou ghalat hai naa bhaee..'

'yar tang krr k rkhaa hua hai.. naa kuch boltaa hai naa kaam btaata hai.. bss call krtaa rehtaa hai..' Abhijeet was still angry..

'axhaa abhi tou chhoro.. kal bureau mein ptaa krr lein gein k kon hai yeh..' Daya assured Abhijeet.. Abhijeet was about to say something when his mobile rang again.. Abhijeet and Daya looked at each other.. one pair of eyes filled with anger and the other was amused..

'mein ne nhn sunaa kuch bhi..' Abhijeet said suddenly..

'lekn Abhi.. dekh tou lo k kss ki call hai.. ho sktaa hai k woh wrong number nhn ho..' Daya reasoned..

'aur agrr wohi hua tou..?'

'ttt... tou..' Daya stammered.. 'tou kuch nhn..'

'haan tou bss.. mein nhn dkhungaa mobile ko..'

Daya was about to say something when Daya's mobile rang..

Daya handled the steering wheel with one hand n brought out his mobile.. 'ACP sir..' he murmured.. Abhijeet looked at him but didnt said anything..

 **On Call...**

'Hello sir..'

'Daya.. Abhjieet kahan hai? kaisa hai? mera phone kyun nhn uthaa rhaa?' ACP sir's voice was panicking..

'Abhi blkul theek hai sir.. aap chinta mtt krein..' Daya controlled his laughter..

'agrr woh theek hai tou phone kyun nhn uthaya uss ne?' ACP sir was confused..

'yeh tou aap ko woh khud hi btaa degaa.. aap ne abhi phone kyun kea? koi kaam hai kea?' Daya asked seriously..

'nhn.. mjhe bss itna kehna tha k kal ekk new inspector join kregaa.. iss liye tum donon jldi aa jana kal bureau..'

'okay sir.. hum aa jaen gein..'

'theek hai.. good night..'

'good night sir..' Daya cut the call.. n stopped the Quallis.. they have reached Abhijeet's house..

'sir kea keh rhey thay Daya?' Abhijeet asked while getting out from Quallis..

'sir keh poochh rhey thay k tm phone kyun nhn uthaa rhey ho..' Daya teased..

'Daya bekaar baat mtt kro.. koi zroori baat thi kea?'

Daya sighed n said.. 'nhn yaar.. sir keh rhey thay k kal koi new inspector aaey gaa.. iss liye hmein jldi jaana hoga kal bureau..'

'axhaaa...'

 **O-O-O-O**

 **A/N:** sooo how was it? i know k zyaada axhaa nhn thaa but I will try to improve next time.. please review n let me know my faults n flaws..

Will Update Soon.. ;)

Take Care.. :)

Regards,

Fati Sid


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hey guys..! Thanks a lot for the support everyone..! m glad that u guys liked my story..

I just wanted to tell u guys that the officers in this story are:

ACP Pradyuman

Senior Inspector Abhijeet

Senior Inspector Daya

Senior Inspector Rajat

Inspector Freddy

Inspector Sachin

Inspector Dhruv (OC)

Sub Inspector Purvi

Ignore the mistakes everyone n enjoy..!

Now, on with the story... Please Review.. whether positive or negative... ;)

 **PUZZLE**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Next Day..**

Everyone was present in the bureau except for ACP sir who was according to Abhijeet was with DCP Chitrole.. there was no pending file work so they were siting idly n chatting.. Daya was the only one who was sitting on his table.. typing something on the computer.. everyone tried to involve him in their conversation but he said that he is busy.. will join them later..

'Abhijeet sir aap ne btaaya nhn k aap k haath pe yeh patti kaisi bandhi hai?' Freddy asked..

'bss kal bureau se wapisi pe jbb ghrr kaa drwaza khol rhaa tha tbb kahein se goli aa k lgg gayi..' he stopped n spared a glance to Daya.. he quickly shifted his eyes n continued.. 'bss zyaada deep zakham nhn hai kyun k goli ne ksi bone ko damage nhn kea hai..'

'yeh axhi baat hai sir..' Kajal said happily..

before Abhijeet could say anything his phone rang.. he made an irritated face after seeing the caller id.. he cut the call n stood up from his place..

'kea hua sir? kss kaa phone hai?' Sachin asked..

'kuch nhn hua Sachin.. mein ekk phone krr k aata hun..' saying this he went in a corner before anyone had a chance to ask anything..

everyone looked at each other n just shrugged their shoulders.. n started talking..

Meanwhile, Daya saw Abhijeet going in a corner.. he knew what he was doing so he sat their for a moment.. looking at Abhijeet.. just as Abhijeet ended the call.. Daya got up from his place n went towards Abhijeet..

'Abhi.. ptaa chala kss kaa number hai woh?'

'haan yaar Daya.. ksi Naina Mathur kaa number hai..' he said in a frustrated voice.. 'uss kaa address le lea hai.. bureau k baad chalein gein wahan.. ptaa nhn kea msle hain uss ko.. faltu mein tang kiye jaa rhi hai.. aaj uss se milnaa hi paregaa..' Abhijeet stopped abruptly in mid sentence n looked keenly at Daya.. as he was not responding to him.. he shook Daya a little..

'Daya.. theek ho naa tum?'

Daya got out from his thoughts n looked at Abhijeet's worried face.. n tried to smile.. 'haan Boss.. theek hun mein..'

'theek lgg tou nhn rhey..' Abhijeet gave him a questioning glare.. 'btaao kea hua?'

Daya sighed n said.. 'Boss mjhe tmhein kuch btaana hai..' Abhijeet nodded n daya continued.. 'woh kal naa mjhe jo call aayi thi woh..'

but he was cut in between when a voice from the door said..

'yeh dekho ACP.. tmhaare honehaar officers ktne maze se bethein hain.. jaise ksi picnic point pe aaey huey hain..'

everyone stood up suddenly listening to the sarcastic voice of DCP Chitrole..

'Good Morning sir..' everyone chorused.. ACp sir and a new person was standing the door.. whom they havent seen before..

'chhoro yeh good morning tou hoti rhey gi yeh btaao k kaam kyun nhn krr rhey ho tm log?' DCP asked in mock anger..

'arey nhn sir.. aaj abb tkk naa koi case aaya aur naa hi hm mein se ksi ki koi file pending hai.. iss liye bss hum aise hi baatein krr rhey thay..' Abhijeet said quickly..

'axhaa axhaa..' DCP stammered as he had nothing left to say.. 'iss se milo.. yeh hai tm logon ki team kaa new officer.. Inspector Dhruv Khanna.. he is new in CID.. tou iss ko saara kaam smjhaa denaa..'

'welcome to CID Mumbai, Dhruv..' Abhijeet smiled professionally n shook his hand..

'thank you sir..' Dhruv smiled..

'abb mein chaltaa hun..' DCP sir said n went out of the bureau..

'Abhijeet Dhruv ko saara kaam smjhaa do.. mein apne room mein houn gaa..' ACP sir went in his room but Abhijeet followed..

'sir.. mjhe aur Daya ko ekk kaam se jaana hai.. tou kea hum lunch k baad jaa skte hain?' Abhijeet asked..

ACP sir looked at Abhijeet n saw worry etched on his usually calm face.. so he nodded..

'theek hai.. abhi chale jaao tum donon.. koi case aaya tou bula lein gein..'

'aur sir woh Dhruv?'

'tm Rajat ko kehdo.. Dhruv ko sbb kuch woh smjhaa degaa..'

'okay sir.. thank you..' Abhijeet said with a smile n went out..

'ptaa nhn kyun itnaa pareshaan hai yeh.. bss Bhagwaan krey sbb kuch theek ho..'

 **O-O-O-O**

they both reached the place where's address was given to them by the mobile company.. it was a middle class colony where all the houses were somewhat same in shape n sizes.. he parked the Quallis in front of the house n looked at the name plate..

'Daya.. address tou yehi hai.. chal andrr chalte hain..' saying this Abhijeet pressed the door bell n at the exact same moment Daya's mobile rang..

Daya looked at the caller id n his fist clenched tightly which got unnoticed by Abhijeet..

'Abhi mjhe yeh call uthana zroori hai.. tm jaao andrr.. baat krr k aa jao..' saying this Daya accepted the call before Abhjieet had a chance to say anything else..

 **O-O-O-O**

Daya accepted the call n sat comfortably in the Quallis.. looking at Abhijeet.. who went inside the house..

 **On Call..**

'kea mslaa hai tmhein? abb kyun phone krr rhey ho?' Daya asked in anger..

(...)

'dekho tm ne jo abb tkk kaha hai mein ne kea? abb aur kea krnaa paregaa mjhe?' he asked in frustration..

(...)

'tmhaara dmaagh khraab ahi kea? mein aisaa kuch nhn krungaa..' he said in anger.. but after listening to the threat on other end his anger melted down..

'dekho.. tum aisaa kuch nhn kroge..'

(...)

'axhaa theek hai.. mein yeh krne ko tyaar hun..' Daya said regretfully.. 'kbb krnaa hogaa yeh?'

'Aaj raat..!'

 **O-O-O-O**

Abhijeet came out of the house looking very angry.. Daya looked at him with cinfusion n said.. 'kea hua Abhi? itne ghusse mein kyun ho?' saying this he started the Quallis n started their journey towards bureau..

'bss yaar.. ajeeb sir phiri larki hai.. ptaa nhn kss baat kaa itnaa ghamand hai uss ko..'

'kea hua Boss? aisa kea krr dea uss ne?' Daya asked in surprise..

'yaar itnaaa ghussa aa rha hai naa mjhe uss pe.. ptaa nhn kss baat pe itnaa akrr rhi thi..' Abhijeet couldnt control his anger...

'yaar Abhi.. calm down.. mjhe btaao tou sahi k hua kea hai?'

Abhijeet took a deep breath n said.. 'yaar mein uss se mila aur poochha k kyun krr rhi ho call baar baar? koi kaam hai kea? tou ptaa hai kea boli? boli meri mrzi jss ko bhi call krun.. hadd hai yaar..!'

Daya was about to say something when Abhijeet's mobile rang.. they both looked at each other n Daya laughed at Abhijeet's situation..

Abhijeet in anger cut the call n Daya stopped the Quallis at bureau..

'Abhi.. aaj raat bhi mein tmhaare ghr rhungaa..' Abhijeet just smiled n nodded.. as it was normal for any one of them to spend the night at others house..

 **O-O-O-O**

The next day in bureau, team was idly chatting when a murder case was reported.. so the team went there.. Abhijeet and Daya were surprised when they reached the house.. just as the team entered the house.. the maid started shouting while pointing at Abhijeet.. 'yyy.. yeh hai khooni.. maim saab ko iss ne maara hai..'

Everyone became shocked.. but Abhijeet was more shocked then anyone else..

'kea bole jaa rhi ho tum? ekk CID officer pe aisa ghinownaa ilzaam lgaate sharam nhn aati tmhein?' Sachin said in anger.. he was about to say something else when ACP sir stopped him..

'Sachin..!' he said in a warning tone.. then he turned towards the maid.. 'haan btaao.. kaise keh skti ho tum k iss ne hi khoon kea hai?'

'saab kal yeh saab maim saab se milne aaey thay..' she said while sobbing.. everyone was listening to her in complete silence.. 'ptaa nhn inn ki ksi baat pe maim saab se larai hui thi.. mein ne theek se nhn sunaa.. phrr yeh maim saab ko dhmki de k chale gaey thay..' she fininshed her story n everyone turned towards Abhijeet..

'yeh sach keh rhi hai Abhijeet?' ACP sir asked sternly..

'sir yeh sach hai k mein iss se milne aaya tha kal.. aur mera iss se jhagra bhi hua tha.. lekn mein ne uss ko naa hi dhmki di thi aur naa hi yeh khoon mein ne kea hai sir..' Abhijeet said seriously..

ACP sir said nothing.. just looked at Abhijeet.. then he turned towards other officers n said.. 'Purvi laash ko axhi trhaan se check kro.. Sachin.. Dhruv.. aas paas k logon se iss k baare mein poochh taachh kro.. kuch logon ko le bhi aana.. Rajat.. Freddy.. tm donon ghrr kaa kona konaa chhan maaro..' he totally ignored Duo.. the officers went to their assigned tasks..

They went in the bedroom.. Naina was lying straight on the bed.. with a bullet shot right on the head.. there were no signs of struggle which meant she was killed while she was asleep.. Purvi was searching for any other evidence in the room when she found something beside the bedside table.. she bent down n got the thing.. it was a black pen with silver lining.. she knew that pen very well..

'sir..' she called.. ACP, Abhijeet and Daya moved towards her n wee shocked to see the pen in Purvi's hand.. 'sir yeh yahan neeche gira hua thaa..' she said with difficulty..

Aco turned towards Abhijeet n asked.. 'Abhijeet jbb tm Naina se milne aaey thay tou kea uss k kamre mein mile thay uss se?'

Abhijeet nodded in no.. 'nhn sir.. mein uss se lounge mein mila tha..'

'tou phrr tmhaara yeh pen yahan kaise aaya?' ACP asked in anger.. 'khud hi chal k aa agaya kea?' he asked sarcastically..

'mjhe nhn ptaa sir k yeh yahan kaise aaya..' Abhjeet tried tor reason..

'Abhjieet kyun jhoot bol rhey ho.. keh do naa k yeh khoon tmne hi kea hai..' everyone was shocked to listen these words from Daya's mouth..

 **O-O-O-O**

 **A/N:** soooo how was the chap? i know k zyaada axhaa nhn tha chap.. but i m trying to improve.. please tell me k what was wrong.. i will definitely fix it.. :)

Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed..! have nothing more to say.. :)

Please Review.. :)

Will Update Soon.. ;)

Take Care.. :)

Regards,

Fati Sid


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the support everyone..! :D love u guys.. ;) abhi koi baat nhn hai krne ko.. iss liye jldi se chap parhlo.. ;) bss ekk baat btaa dun.. aap ko shock pe shock lgne waale hain.. jaise k CID team ko lgein gein.. ;)

Ignore the mistakes everyone n enjoy..!

Now, on with the story... Please Review.. whether positive or negative... ;)

 **PUZZLE**

 **Chapter 3**

Everyone present in the room were shocked.. no.! shocked is such a small word for what they were feeling.. They were looking at Daya as if he is an alien from another planet.. they couldnt believe what they had heard.. Daya.. who could sacrifice his life for Abhijeet without a second thought.. who believes in Abhijeet more than in himself.. is accusing Abhijeet of such a deadly crime..

ACP first got out of the shock n asked Daya.. 'yeh tum kea keh rhey ho Daya? tm Abhijeet pe aisa ilzaam kaise lgaa skte ho?'

Daya calmly turned his gaze towards ACP sir n said.. 'sir.. aap ne hi tou sikhaya hai k farz mein koi rishtaa nhn hotaa.. mein bhi tou wohi krr rha hun..'

ACP was dumbfounded.. he never thought that Daya will accuse Abhijeet of anything like this.. the uncomfortable silence was disturbed when Sachin n Dhruv came...

'sir.. aas paas k logon kaa bayaan le lea hai.. aur do logon ko le bhi aaey hain..' sachin informed..

ACP sir turned towards Sachin n said.. 'kea kehnaa hai unn kaa?'

Sachin looked uncomfortable n said.. 'sir aap khud hi unn se poochh lein..' ACP sir looked at Sachin strangely.. n went outside while saying.. 'theek hai.. mein unn se baat krr leta hun.. Sachin tum body ko forensic pohanchaane ka intezaam kro..'

'yes sir..!' Sachin said n got to work..

 **O-O-O-O**

They went towards the lounge in complete silence where the neighbors were waiting for them.. there were two people.. one was a woman, maybe in her mid twenties.. she was sitting on the sofa.. crying silently.. the other was an old man.. standing there with a little moist eyes.. Rajat n Freddy were standing there.. looking really uncomfortable n confused..

ACP sir arrived there with Daya, Abhijeet and Purvi.. they both were ignoring each other.. Abhijeet was still in shock.. he couldnt believe that his best friend.. his only friend.. said something like this.. he couldnt even think clearly at the moment..

listening to the footsteps.. the woman looked at them then quickly stood up with anger in her eyes n shouted while pointing towards Abhijeet.. 'isi ne.. isi ne maara hai meri Naina ko.. isi ne..'

'tm aisa kaise keh skti ho?' ACP sir said after the initial shock..

'kyun k sir Naina ne mjhe btaya tha k inhon ne uss ko jaan se marne ki dhmki di thi..' the girl said with a sob.. Purvi consoled the girl.. while everyone was looking at Abhijeet with shock evident in their eyes..

'Abhijeet kea yeh larki sach bol rhi hai?' ACP sir asked sternly..

before Abhijeet could reply.. Daya said.. 'haan sir.. yeh sach bol rhi hai..' everyone looked at him with wide eyes.. 'mere saamne bhi Abhi ne uss ko jaan se marne ki baat ki thi..'

Everyone was too shocked to say anything.. Abhijeet was looking at Daya with hopelessness in his eyes.. he suddenly got hold of himself n said.. 'lekn Daya woh tou mein ne ghusse mein keh dea thaa..'

'aur sbb ko ptaa hai k tm ghusse mein kuch bhi krr skte ho..' Daya said quickly..

Abhijeet was at a loss for words.. he never thought that he will be accused or be blamed by the only person he trusts.. more than himself.. veryone knew that Daya was the support of Abhijeet n vice versa.. if the support fails.. he fails.. n thats what happened now.. after Daya's last sentence.. Abhijeet said nothing.. he had nothing left to say..

 **O-O-O-O**

They reached the bureau in complete silence.. no one knew what to say.. after reacing the bureau room.. ACP sir said to no one in particular.. 'mein Forensic jaa rha hun.. goli kss gun se chali hai woh bhi tou ptaa chale..' then he turned towards Abhijeet n said.. 'Abhijeet apni gun do..'

Abhijeet without a word handed over his gun to ACP sir when Daya said in a sarcastic tone.. 'sir aap ko kea lgtaa hai k CID k itne honehaar Senior Inspector apni gun se khoon krein gein.. aap ko nhn lgtaa k Abhijeet ne yeh bewakoofi nhn ki hogi..'

Everyone was shocked once again for that day.. n no one could understand what was happening.. before ACP sir could say anything the bureau door opened n a person came in while clapping..

'waah Daya.. tmhaari aqalmandi ko maan gaya mein.. pehle tou tm hrr waqt Abhijeet kaa saath dete thay.. woh ghalat hota tbb bhi.. lekn abb mjhe lgtaa hai k tm mein bhi aqal aa gayi hai..' DCP said sarcastically..

'sir mere liye meri duty se barh krr kuch nhn hai..' Daya replied..

ACP sir interfered between them n asked.. 'sir aap yahan kaise?'

'mjhe information mili k tmhaare ekk officer ne khoon kea hai.. tou mein chala aaya.. tmhaare officers CID bureau ki naak ktwaa rhey hain..' DCP said in anger..

'lekn sir abhi tkk Abhijeet pe jurm saabit nhn hua hai..' ACP tried to reason..

'haan tou abhi saabit ho jaey gaa..' DCP said then turned towards the other officers n said.. 'Daya.. tm aur Nikhil jao aur ABhijeet k ghrr ki axhe se talaashi le k aao..'

'yes sir..' saying this Daya went out n a very surprised Nikhil followed..

 **O-O-O-O**

After about an hour or so of intense waiting.. Daya n Nikhil came in the bureau.. Nikhil had a shocking expression on his face n Daya's face was calm n collected.. no one could tell what he was feeling or thinking.. Everyone gathered around them.. the DCP n ACP.. all officers.. except Abhijeet.. he was just standing at a side.. looking at Daya with his eyes filled with hope, sadness n tension..

'haan Daya.. kea mila Abhijeet k ghrr se..?' DCP asked in a mocking tone..

'sir yeh milaa hai..' saying this he forwarded a box.. everyone was dumbfounded after seeing what was in it.. even Abhijeet..

they didnt knew for how much time they would have been silent.. until the bureau door opened and a cheery voice said..

'yaar Pradyuman tum faltu mein fikrr krr rhey thay.. Naina ko jss gun se maara hai woh goli Abhijeet ki gun se nhn chali..'

everyone turned o look at the person who spoke.. n glared at him.. some with anger.. some with sadness.. other with shock..

'haan Dr. Salunkhe.. kyun k jss gun se khoon hua hai woh yahan hmaare saamne hai..' DCP told him..

others were too shocked to speak..

'aray.. gun yahan hai iss kaa mtlbb tou yeh hua k khooni pkraa gaya.. kon hai khooni?' Dr. Salunkhe asked.. then turned towards the others.. 'aur ym sbb k chehre kyun latke huey hain?'

this time again DCP replied.. 'kyun k inn k pyaare Abhijeet sir ne hi Naina ko maara hai..'

'yeh kea bkwaas hai?' Salunkhe asked in anger.. 'Pradyuman tum kyun khaamosh ho? iss DCP ko tou bss moqa chahiye hota hai hmaare ksi bhi officer pe ilzaam lgaane kaa..'

this time Daya replied to him.. 'iss dfaa ilzaam nhn lgaya hai Dr. saab... yeh khoon Abhijeet ne hi kea hai.. aur iss kaa sboot hai hmaare paas..'

this time.. it was Dr. Salunkhe who was shocked.. 'Ddd.. Daya yeh tm keh rhey ho?'

'haan Dr. saab.. kyun k yehi sachai hai..' then he thought something n said.. 'lekn yeh saabit aap krein gein..'

Dr. Salunkhe moved back a bit in shock n repeated.. 'mein saabit krungaa? kea mtlbb?'

'haan Dr. saab..' Daya smiled strangely.. everyone looked at him with shock at his smile.. 'iss gun se nkli goli aur jo goli Naina ki body se mili hai.. unn donon ko mila krr dkh lein..' he said whilr forwarding the box..

Dr. Salunkhe took it with shaking hands n asked.. 'lekn yeh gun tmhein mili kahan se?'

'Abhijeet k ghr k safe mein thi.. jahan khoon krne k baad rkhi hogi iss ne..' Daya told everyone..

Everyone suddenly turned to look at Abhijeet.. who paled.. he couldnt believe what was happening.. he tried to say something but words couldnt come out of his mouth.. he just hung his hed.. not wanting to meet the mocking gaze of DCP.. the angry one of ACP sir.. the shocked faces of Dr. Salunkhe n his juniors.. but most of all.. the cold n distant look in Daya's eyes..

'jwaab do Abhijeet.. yeh gun kss ki hai?' ACP asked angrily..

'yeh kea jwaab dega ACP...' DCP mocked.. 'inn ki tou bolti hji bnd ho gayi hai..' then he went towards Abhijeet n ordered..

'apni gun tou tum pehle hi ACP ko de chuke ho.. apnaa badge do mjhe..'

Abhijeet silently handed him the badge as everyone looked at him..

'Dr. Salunkhe..' then he turned towards Dr. Salunkhe with a mocking smile.. 'abb aap jldi se iss gun ki report hmein de dein taa k hum Abhijeet ko arrest krr skein..' then he turned towards Daya n said.. 'Daya tm iss gun kaa ptaa chalo.. yeh kbb aur kahan se li hai Abhijeet ne..'

Daya nodded n went to work.. whereas Dr. Salunkhe went towards Forensic Lab.. then DCP again turned topwards Abhijeet n said.. 'jbb tkk kuch prove nhn ho jaata tum interrogation room mein rhoge..'

at this ACP sir interferes.. 'lekn sir iss ki kea zroort hai?' he was shocked as the other officers..

'zroort hai ACP.. mjhe iss pe bharosaa nhn hai.. kea ptaa yeh bhaag jaey? phrr iss ko dhoondne kaa mslaa bhi samne hogaa.. aur mein nhn chahtaa k iss case ko hum late krein..' he said n ordered Rajat n Sachin to keep an eye on Abhijeet..

 **O-O-O-O**

Later that day.. Daya entered the bureau with a person.. holding him by the back of his shirt..

'yeh kon hai Daya?' ACP sir asked..

'sir gun issi ne kharidi thi.. Abhijeet k kehne pe..' Daya informed everyone.. n they were once again shocked..

ACP turned towards the person n asked him.. 'kea yeh sahi bol rha hai?'

'haan saab.. Abhijeet saab ne hi mjhe kaha thaa k ekk gun kaa intezaam kro.. tou mein ne krr dea..' he said..

'kon ho tum?' this time Nikhil asked..

'saab mein Abhijeet saab kaa khbri hun.. Mannu'

'Abhijeet sir ne btaya tha k kyun chahiye unn ko gun?' Dhruv asked..

'nhn saab.. lekn mein ne phone pe unhein ksi ko dhmki dete suna tha k mein bht jald tmhein khtm krr dungaa..'

'sir ho sktaa hai k yeh jhoot bol rhaa ho?' Freddy said when Daya said quickly..

'nhn Freddy.. yeh Abhijeet kaa kbhri hai.. uss se khud poochh lo..'

Freddy nodded n went to get Abhijeet..

'sir mjhe tou lgg rha hai k yeh jhoot bol rhaa hai..' Purvi said..

'haan sir.. yeh Abhijeet sir kaa khbri kaise ho sktaa hai? hmein tou kuch nhn ptaa iss k baare mein.. Abhijeet sir ne bhi kbhi kuch nhn btaaya..' Nikhil said quickly..

'abhi sachayi ptaa chal jaey gi..' ACP sir said.. n looked at Abhijeet who came with Freddy, Rajat n Sachin..

'iss ko jante ho Abhijeet?' ACP sir asked while pointing towards Mannu..

'haan sir.. yeh mera bht hi khaas khbri hai..' Abhijeet said shocking everyone..

 **O-O-O-O**

 **A/N:** soooo how was the chap? confusing naa? i know.. ;) i lie writing suspense n confusion.. ;)

sooo keep guessing k kea hogaa next.. n please mjhe zroor btaaey gaa k yeh chap kaisaa lgaa aap ko.. ;)

See you soon.. ;)

Please Review.!

Take Care.. :)

Regards,

Fati Sid


End file.
